


Dangerous Game

by Mellisah



Series: Voltron Legendary Pilots Sunday Ficnics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another week with a prompt susceptible to angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Angst, So as always this is pretty fluffy and feel-good, Sunday Ficnic, none at all, tags suck, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellisah/pseuds/Mellisah
Summary: "I've been shot!"





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday Ficnic Week 5!  
> Prompt: Injury  
> I forgot this was a thing and rushed to get it done. Maybe I should be sleeping, but whatever. I don't have to deal with screaming children tomorrow or anything.  
> ...I should sleep.

As Pidge darted behind a wall to avoid the steady stream of laser beams, she was struck with the sudden thought of “whose idea was this and when is the next time I can kill them?” She fired some blind shots around the corner, and then grinned when her gun beeped. She'd hit someone. Sure enough, she heard Lance groan loudly, and yell in an exaggerating voice at Hunk to “take his place if he didn't make it out”. 

“Oh, come on, Lance!” Pidge called back, stepping out from behind the wall. “It's laser tag, not life or death!”

“There's still the fact that I've been shot! Right in the chest, Pidge! How could you?” Lance was faking a hurt voice, but both of them had wide grins on their faces. Sometimes it was better to fabricate some battles than participate in actual, life-or-death situations as was turning into their norm.

“Wait… where's Shiro and Keith?” 

Pidge froze, and turned around slowly. No one. She heard a noise and zipped her head around so quickly she was surprised she didn't give herself whiplash. Keith and Shiro stood there, wide smiles on their faces, while Hunk had a red light blinking on the side of his gun.

“Found them.” Hunk said weakly.


End file.
